Nagisa and the Scientist
by MyKawaiiBabies
Summary: Sequel to "Makoto and the Merman" On the first day of High School Nagisa Hazuki meets Rei Ryugasaki. They are total opposites: Nagisa believes in feelings and emotions while Rei believes in science and logic yet somehow they end up becoming friends. Nagisa finds himself slowly falling in love with Rei but Rei thinks love is illogical. However everything is not as it seems...
1. Chapter 1 - A High School Scientist!

**Nagisa and the Scientist**

 **A/N:** _Guess what? I'm back! :D_

 _This story starts where the other ended and is about how Rei and Nagisa first got together! Hope you'll like it! :D_

 **Chapter 1 - Nagisa meets a High School Scientist!**

"I can't believe you didn't know they were together! You must be blind, Nii-san!" Gou said and laughed.

"Okay! I get it already!" Rin said angrily.

"What are you all laughing about?" Makoto asked as he and Haru stepped back into the room.

"What have you two been doing?" I asked.

"We were just getting some air, Nagisa!" Makoto said and blushed.

"Why are you blushing then?" Sousuke asked.

"Well, whatever. What were you guys laughing about?" Makoto asked again.

"We were talking about how Rin had no idea me and Rei-chan are together even though we have been going out since High School," I answered.

"Enough already! It's not funny anymore!" Rin shouted.

"Yeah, we shouldn't laugh at him, Nagisa!" Rei said.

"Okay, sorry Rin-chan! We won't laugh anymore! Promise." I said and smiled at Rin.

"Thank you. How did you guys end up together anyway?" Rin asked.

"Oh! It's story time!" I said and started jumping up and down.

"You're gonna tell the story!?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, why not? It'll be fun!"

"I would like to hear it as well," Haru said.

"That's right! Haru doesn't know either!" I said, looking at Haru.

"Fine just hurry up and get it over with! It's embarrassing!" Rei said and blushed.

"Rei-chan, it's nothing to be embarressed about!" I said.

"Whatever! Just hurry up with the story!" Gou said.

"Okay, here it goes. Once upon a time there was a boy named Nagisa who..."

"Come on Nagisa! At least be serious!" Rin said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Okay, for real this time. It all started on my first day of High School..." I started.

 **~ Five years earlier ~**

"Mako-chan! Good morning!" I said as I approached my old friend Makoto.

"Good moring, Nagisa! Excited for your first day of High School?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be great to be in the same school as you again!" I said happily.

"Yeah, I agree," Makoto said.

"To bad Rin-chan chose to go to Samezuka instead of Iwatobi..." I said.

"I know but Gou is starting here this year right?"

"Yeah, too bad we won't be in the same class though."

"Well, we better hurry. You don't want to be late on the first day of school," Makoto said and smiled that gentle smile of his.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. See you at lunch!" I said as I ran towards the doors of the school.

When I got to my classroom I took a deep breath before opening the door. The classroom was already filled with students that were chatting and laughing. Almost all the seats were taken but I found an empty seat next to a tall boy with blue hair and red glasses. The boy had his nose in some kind of book but before I could read the title to find out what it was about he put the book down as the teacher entered the classroom.

"Welcome to Iwatobi everyone! I'm your teacher, Mr Takahashi. I will now call your names and when I do, stand up and tell everyone a little about yourself so that you can all get to know each other."

As he called the names of the students they all stood up one by one.

"Nagisa Hazuki," Mr Takahashi called after a while and I stood up.

"Hello! My name is Nagisa Hazuki! I really like sweet things, having fun and swimming! I used to be in a swim club before but now I just swim for fun! I hope we'll all get along!" I said happily before sitting down again.

Mr Takahashi continued to call names. After a few minutes he seemed to be getting to the end of the list because he had now reached the letter "R".

"Rei Ryugazaki," Mr Takahashi called and the boy next to me stood up and pushed his classed further up on his nose. He took a deep breath and he openend his mouth to speak. I never in a million years could have guessed what he was gonna say next.

"My name is Rei Ryugazaki and I'm the High School Scientist who's gonna discover the cure for the common cold!


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's be Friends!

**A/N: I just noticed the first chapter was pretty short so this one is extra long! :D I also noticed I did a lot of spelling mistakes in the first chapter and I'm really sorry about that.**

 **Chapter 2 – You're interesting. Let's be friends!**

Everyone was laughing, even Mr Takahashi. I could tell he tried not to but he didn't succeed very well. I also tried not to laugh but considering my personality it was totally impossible.

"Okay, that's enough everyone," he managed to say after some time.

It took a few more minutes until everyone in the class was quiet once more and Mr. Takahashi continued calling out the names of the students remaining.

I looked to my side and saw that Rei's entire face was completely red of embarrassment so I leaned towards him.

"I'm sorry I laughed before. I actually think it's really cool that you want to cure the common cold. Won't you tell me about it at lunch?" I asked him in a whisper.

He turned his head to look at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"Um, okay," He whispered back to me after a few moments before turning his head to the board which Mr Takahashi was now writing on.

Time went pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch.

"So where do you want to eat, Hazuki-kun was it?" Rei asked.

"Anywhere is fine and you can call me Nagisa!" I said and smiled at him.

"Okay, let's just sit here in the classroom then, Nagisa-kun."

I got back into my seat and took my lunch out of my bag.

"So, you want to be a Scientist?" I asked him as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Well, obviously," he said and pushed up his glasses.

"I really am sorry for laughing at you before."

"That's okay, I did act completely uncool back there. I was planning to say something to make me sound smart but something utterly embarrassing came out instead!"

"You were probably just felt nervous," I told him.

He just looked at me like I was crazy or something and then he broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Me, nervous!? Don't be ridiculous! I would never feel such an illogical emotion!"

"I'm not sure what you mean?" I asked him, bewildered.

"You see; I don't believe in things that are illogical or hasn't been proven by science."

Now I was the one that started laughing.

"You're so weird, Rei-chan!"

"Rei-chan?" Rei said and gave me a questioning look.

"Yeah, I call all my friends chan!" I said and smiled at him.

"You're the one that's weird, Nagisa-kun. Calling me "Rei-chan" even though we just met… But you're interesting! Let's be friends!"

"Yay! Now tell me about your discovery!"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Well, I haven't made a discovery yet but just you wait! One day I will definitely cure the common cold!" Rei said with a confident face.

"I wish I had a dream like that."

"You don't have a dream, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked me.

"Not really. When I was little I wanted to become an astronaut though."

"Then become one!" Rei said.

"It's not that simple you know? Besides I'm too stupid to become an astronaut…" I said, remembering the words my mother had once told me.

"Nagisa-kun? What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Nagisa-kun! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I heard a female voice shout from behind me.

I turned around to see who it was.

"Gou-chan!" I shouted back and jumped out of my seat and ran up to her.

"First off, it's Kou! And second, where have you been!? Makoto-senpai is waiting for you!" she said when I reached her.

"That's right! I was going to meet Mako-chan at lunch! Sorry Rei-chan, see you later!" I said before grabbing my things and leaving the classroom together with Gou.

"Who was that?" Gou asked me as we walked.

"That's my new classmate, Rei Ryugazaki." I told her.

She stopped and suddenly she started laughing out loud.

"Y…You mean the…the High School…Scientist!" she managed to say while still laughing.

"You've heard about that?" I asked her surprised.

"Of course! Everybody in the school has heard about it already!"

"Poor Rei-chan! He was just nervous. Not that he'd admit that since being nervous is illogical according to him." I said.

"What? Is this guy for real?"

"Don't be mean! He's really a good guy. Just a little weird."

We left the school building and walked out to the school yard where Makoto was sitting in the shadow of a tree.

"Nagisa, there you are! Where have you been!" Makoto asked as we reached the tree he was sitting under.

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan! I forgot!" I explained.

"Yeah, because he was having a conversation with the High School Scientist! Anyway I have to go meet Hana-chan! See you later!" Gou said and laughed again before leaving.

"Really? That guy's in your class?" Makoto asked.

"Rei-chan's a good guy, I'm sure!"

"Rei-chan? You're friends already?" Makoto asked me.

"Yeah! He said I was interesting! I don't know how it's going to work though, I mean I have a pretty bubbly personality and I'm loud and always jumping around everywhere. He wants to become a Scientist and find the cure for the common cold! And he's serious and…smart, unlike me…"

"Did your parents say something again?" Makoto asked me, looking worried.

"It's my mom, as usual." I said looking down at my feet.

"Nagisa…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

We didn't talk anymore, instead we just eat our lunch and when I was done I excused myself and went back to the classroom. Rei was sitting at his desk and reading the same book he had been reading before.

"What are you reading?" I asked him as I sat down at my desk.

"Oh, you're back! It's a book called "The Science of Beauty." It's a really interesting book.

"The Science behind Beauty?" I asked him confused.

"It's about why we find things beautiful and why we want to be beautiful ourselves."

"I don't really get it but it sounds cool!" I said happily.

"It is! Besides science and logic, beauty is something I highly value!"

"What kind of things do you think is beautiful then?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh, all kinds of things! Anyway, while we are talking about it I have to say you have really beautiful eyes!" he said and put his head closer to mine.

"Huh? My eyes?" I asked him surprised.

"Yes! They are practically sparkling with excitement and childlike curiosity but they also have a hint of something darker deep within them," he said looking right into my eyes and I felt my face heating up.

"R…Really?"

"Yeah, I find it really fascinating."

"Thank you then, I guess…"

He moved his face away and looked down at his desk instead.

"Because I value beauty I cannot except my unbeautiful behavior his morning!"

"About that…" I started. "It seems everybody in the school knows about it," I finished, uncertainly.

"WHAT!?" Rei shouted loudly.

"Hey, calm down! They will forget in a few days! Don't worry!"

"Oh my god, what have I done! Everybody will think I'm crazy!" Rei said, sounding almost panicked.

"I told you to calm down! It will be fine!" I said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay then, if you say so. I mean you don't think I'm crazy. You said I was probably nervous, right? Not that someone like me could be nervous but if you thought that then maybe everyone else did too?"

"Uh, yeah. Probably." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm worrying for nothing! I just have to make sure nothing like that happens again."

At that moment the classroom once again filled with students who were chatting and laughing and Rei had gone back to reading his book. But when Mr Takahashi came in to the classroom he put his book down and everyone fell silent as class started.

The day went by pretty quickly and the time had come to go home.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Rei said before leaving the classroom.

"See you tomorrow!" I shouted back at him and he waved over his shoulder.

I gathered my things and left the classroom as well.

Hey, Mako-chan? What club are you in again?" I asked him as we walked towards the train station.

"I'm in the literature club," Makoto answered.

"The literature club? Seriously?"

"Yeah it was the only thing that seemed interesting." Makoto said.

"I wonder what club I'm gonna join."

"You can always join the literature club, like me?"

"No, thank you. That's not really my thing." I said as we reached the train station.

"Well if you can't find any other club to join, it's always an option."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, see you tomorrow Mako-chan!"

"See you tomorrow, Nagisa!" Makoto said as I walked towards my train.

" _Today was a really good day. I even made a new friend! It seems High School is gonna be really fun after all! That's right, I'm gonna have fun and I'm not gonna let anybody stop me!"_ I thought as I rode on the train home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Let's start a club!

**A/N:** _ **I'm really sorry for not udating for so long! School got really busy so I didn't have any time to write! But now since it's summer vacation you can expect to get more chapters and they will be posted more frequently. I also went back and replaced the first chapter since it contained a lot of spelling mistakes. Well, enough talking. Here is the third chapter! Enjoy! :D**_

 **Chapter 3 – Let's start a club!**

I got off the train at my station and began walking towards my house. When I reached the front door of my house I hesitated a bit before opening it. I put my bag down and was about to walk into the kitchen when I heard my parents' voices coming from the living room.

"If only Nagisa was smart like his sisters! He could have gone to that private school but of course he didn't get in!" I heard my mother say.

"I know honey but that's not our fault, it's his for not taking his studies seriously!" My father said.

"It's not just his fault! We never should have let him swim! We shouldn't have let him do whatever he wanted!"

I was used to this, my mother and father talking about how stupid I was and how much of a disappointment I was to them. Even though I was used to it, it still hurt every time. I couldn't stand listening to what they were saying about me anymore, so I turned back and picked my bag up before making my way to the stairs. When I walked up the stairs I made sure my parents would hear me and realize that I was home. When I reached my room I opened the door and walked in and then closed the door behind me. I put my bag on the floor and walked to stand in front of the mirror I had in my room.

"Why are you so stupid, Nagisa?" I asked my own reflection.

I turned away from the mirror and walked over to my bed. I threw myself on the bed and gave a huge sigh. I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow. I had promised myself long ago to never cry because of anything my parents said about me but sometimes it was really hard to hold the tears back. I was thankful that my mother called me down to dinner at that moment because then I managed to hold back the tears since I definitely didn't want to cry in front of my parents.

"Took you long enough!" My mother said as I walked into the dining room.

"Sorry…" I said and sat down at the table.

"I hope you were doing your homework, Nagisa." She said.

"It was the first day! We didn't get any homework!" I said.

"Don't speak to your mother in that tone!" My father said, harshly.

"Sorry," I said and started eating my food.

When I was done eating I excused myself and was just about to leave and go back up to my room.

"Even if you don't have any homework it doesn't hurt to read ahead in your books," my mother said.

I ignored her and went up the stairs and into my room. I threw myself on the bed again and this time I just couldn't hold back the tears. I picked my phone up and called Makoto.

"Hello? Nagisa?" he said when he answered.

"Mako-chan…"

"Nagisa? Are you crying?" he asked in a worried voice.

"M…mako-chan? W…why am I s…s…so s…stupid?" I managed to say in between my sobs.

"Nagisa…They did it again, didn't they?"

"I want to die…"

"DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! You're not stupid! Don't listen to them!" Makoto said, sounding panicky.

Me and Makoto had gone to different Middle Schools after Junior High and he was also a year older than me. During that time without Makoto I didn't really have any other friends. That and the pressure I got from my parents had made me very depressed and Makoto was the only one who knew about it.

"S…sorry, I d…didn't mean to s…scare you."

"It's okay. Just don't talk like that anymore, okay?" Makoto said with concern in his voice.

"Okay, I won't. I'm gonna hang up now okay?"

"You sure you don't want to talk more? I can come over if you want?" Makoto asked me.

"No, it's fine. See you at school tomorrow!" I said and hung up.

I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in my room reading my textbooks like my mother had told me to. I wanted to make my parents proud of me like they were proud over my three older sisters. I wanted to become something. When the clock had turned eleven my mother came into my room.

"Well look at you! You're actually doing something useful for a change! Anyway, it's time to go to bed now. You don't want to be tired tomorrow!" my mother said.

"Fine."

My mother smiled and told me good night before exiting the room. I put on my pajamas and went into the bathroom next door. I brushed my teeth and went back to my room. When I was lying in my bed I looked over at a photo that was sitting on my night stand. It was a picture of me, Makoto, Rin and Gou. I gave a sigh, rolled over and closed my eyes. A picture of Rei popped up in my mind.

" _If only I was as smart as Rei-chan,"_ I thought as I fell asleep.

The next day when I woke up I felt better. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. My parents had already gone to work, so I had the house to myself. I eat my breakfast and went back upstairs to get my books and my bag. I went downstairs again and to the front door, I put my shoes on and exited the house. I locked the door and started walking to the station. I got on the train and found a good spot. I was looking out the window when suddenly noticed Rei, running alongside the train. I became curious so I decided to get off at the next station and ask why he was running. I got off the train and approached him from behind while he was resting.

"Hello there Rei-chan!" I said happily and touched his shoulder.

"Whaaa!" Rei screamed as he jumped high off of the ground.

"Nagisa-kun!? Don't scare me like that!" he said in a panicked voice.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Rei-chan! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay, just never do it again! You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here anyway?" Rei asked me.

"I was riding the train when I saw you running. I thought I'd ask you why you where running when you could have taken the train?" I asked him, curiously.

"Even a Scientist needs to think about their health so I have decided to run half the way to school every morning."

"Wow! Rei-chan, you're so cool!"

"O…oh… Well…I guess…" he said, blushing slightly.

When I saw a that slight blush my heart skipped a beat and I felt myself starting to blush too. I shock my head to get back to my senses. What was wrong with me?

"I guess I'll run the rest of the way with you. I mean now that the train already left and stuff." I said.

"It would be bad for you to run in your uniform. We'll walk the rest of the way. It's not that far left and we still got plenty of time before school starts."

Like Rei said, we got to school with plenty of time to spare. While Rei went into the bathroom to change his clothes I waited outside and while I waited I looked at all the posters about the different clubs at the school.

"Are you ready to go to the classroom? Or do you want to say hi to your friends first?" Rei asked from behind me.

"I'm gonna go see them first! You can come too if you want!"

"Oh, okay. It would be an honor to meet your friends! Let's just hope they won't laugh at me…"

"Don't worry! They won't!" I said with a smile.

We went outside and I spotted Makoto standing by the school gates.

"Mako-chan!" I shouted and ran towards him.

"Nagisa! There you are! Are you okay? Last night you…" He started.

"SHH!" I hissed and pointed towards Rei approaching from behind me.

"Oh, you must me Rei! It's nice to meet you!" Makoto said and smiled his usual smile at Rei.

"Beautiful…"

"Huh?" Makoto said, giving Rei a questioning look.

"He probably thinks your smile is beautiful! Right, Rei-chan?" I said, turning to Rei.

"…Yes…"

"Well, thank you…" Makoto said, with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh, and it's nice to meet you too, Mako-chan-san!" Rei said and held out his hand.

When Rei said that I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Rei-chan, you…you're so weird!" I said while laughing.

"Rei, just call me Makoto." Makoto said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Okay, I'll call you Makoto-senpai then," Rei said and blushed.

"I guess we all better get going since class will start in a bit," Makoto said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later for lunch, Mako-chan!" I said and started half walking, half running towards my classroom.

"It really was nice to meet you, Makoto-senpai," I heard Rei say before hurrying after me.

That morning's classes went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Why don't you come eat with us too!?" I asked Rei.

"Hmm? Would that really be okay? I have a feeling your friends don't like me very much."

"Don't worry! They just think you are a little weird!"

"Nagisa-kun... Isn't that a bad thing?"

"You worry too much! Who wouldn't like you? I mean you are all cool and smart and stuff!"

"Well, that is undeniably true of course," Rei said with a proud look on his face.

"Then there really is nothing to worry about, is there?" I said and smiled.

"I guess not..."

"Well, let's go then!"

We went to the same place as the day before and Makoto was already there waiting.

"I brought Rei-chan with me!" I said and sat down next to Makoto.

"Well, the more the merrier as they say," Makoto said as Rei sat down next to me.

As we eat our lunch both me and Makoto started asking Rei questions about himself, like what school he went to before and what his parents worked with. It turned out that his mother was a very succesful surgeon and his father was a scientist. He had always been interested in science because of it and that's why he wanted to become scientist too. He also revealed that the reason for his wanting to cure the common cold was because of something his mother once had said (probably mostly as a joke). _"Isn't it strange that we doctors can save people's lives by removing and replacing parts of their bodies but we can't even cure the common cold?"_ Is what she said and that's why Rei had decided to dedicate his life to discovering a cure.

"So, what club do you think about joining?" Makoto asked Rei.

"I'm not sure yet but I was thinking about joining track and field or maybe the literature club." Rei said.

"I'm also in the literature club and it would be great if you wanted to join!" Makoto said.

"Hmm, maybe I'll do that. What about you Nagisa-kun? What club do you want to join?"

"Well, definitely not track and field or the literature club... I guess I'll have to find some other club to join..."

"Have you asked Gou what club she is gonna join?" Makoto asked me.

"No, not really."

"Since there is still some time left until the afternoon classes start, let's find her and ask," Makoto said and smiled.

And so the three of us went looking for Gou and it didn't take us very long to find her.

"Oh! Makoto-senpai! Nagisa! And the High School...Oh, I mean Rei!" Gou said as we approached the table she was sitting at.

"Hi Gou-chan! Are you eating alone?" I asked her.

"It's Kou and no, I'm eating with Hana-chan but she had to go to the bathroom."

"It is nice to see you again, Go..um...Kou-san." Rei said and smiled slightly.

"It's nice to see you too, I guess. So what do you guys want?"

"I was just wondering what club you were thinking about joining?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm not really sure actually. What about you?"

"I don't know either that's why I thought I'd ask you..."

"Oh..."

"Hmm... ! Ahh!"

"Rei-chan? What is it?" I asked Rei, who had started making weird noises.

"I just had a great idea! Why don't we start our own club!?"

"Sure, but what kind of club?" Gou asked.

"A science club! I looked into it before and it seems Iwatobi doesn't have one! Of course we can't do any too advanced or dangerous experiments but we wouldn't have to worry about equipment since I have all we need at home in my lab! And there is this big science fair at the end of summer! We could come up with and make something for the fair and if you win you get funds for your own research!" Rei said, very excitedly.

"That sounds really fun! I'm in!" I said after thinking it over.

"It actually sounds pretty interesting," Makoto said.

"But you're already in the literature club, right?" I asked him.

"Well, I guess they will have to manage without me this year! I'm in!"

"That's the spirit! Since you need to be four people to get the club approved we only need one more and we're good to go!" Rei said and we all turned to look at Gou.

"Well, it doesn't sound half bad and Hana-chan did say that she was gonna join the art club and I can't draw at all so... I guess I'm in!" Gou said and smiled.

"I guess it's decided then," I said and smiled.

Then we all looked at each other and Rei took a deep breath and said;

"Well, it looks like we're starting a club!"


End file.
